Could It Be ((Part 24)) Rape scene
by SonadowPrince
Summary: Mephiles kidnapped Sonic after sending him into a void... Sonic could only do as he is told since he had no choice in the matter. Sonic Lemon


{Writer's note: Just know that this happens later on within the 23rd chapter of my story, CIB... Be sure to check out the full story if you haven't already been reading it! Thanks in advance for the support and love guys! Happy reading! P.S... Sonic's POV.}

"You're gonna regret this, you creep!" I spat in his general direction and he looked unphased... He then knelt down in front of me and forced my legs apart... I then froze and worriedly looked down. "W-Wait what are you..."

"...You owe me something... If I couldn't have your daughter's powers... It's only fair if I get something out of this... A child, that is."

A look of horror painted my face and I felt suddenly very sick. "E-Excuse me!?"

"You heard me... Now stay still and don't cry for help... For no one can hear you here..." I gasped as he forced my legs up, and I could only watch in horror as another hand rose up out of the ground right beside my face and clamp my mouth shut. Muffling all my screams and cries...

The way he forced my legs up and apart was so similar to how Shadow would've... However, nothing about this would be as romantic or even a turn on to me... This wasn't Shadow, but a faker with a lot of issues. I turned my head as I tried to fight back, kicking my legs but nothing seemed to work. He was strong for when I'd kick or move my legs, he'd forced them back into the same place he originally had them. I felt my eyes start to water as Mephiles began to rub at my groin. My body working against me as I began to get hard... I could only scream muffled insults at the Dark as he then ran disturbing, teasing fingers up my stomach and chest, then right back down. He then held onto my fullness with a firm grip. I could only watch in horror as he began to stroke me... My vision getting blurry as my tears blocked my vision... I blinked quickly to hide them but when I did so, they fell down my face. I felt so sickened with my body as he turned it on even further by pressing himself against my bottom... I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath...

 _'Oh man... Shadow please don't hate me for this...'_ Is all I could think as Mephiles eventually pulled his cold hand away from my hard on... I then nervously glanced down and noticed he was busy stroking himself... He was huge and I felt panic rising within me... He's going to stick that thing into me without any lube?! I tried moving my hips as far away as I was allowed to. He eventually took me by my hips and then without warning slapped me across my face... I was shocked as I looked up at his face, my eye stinging more on the side where he struck me than the other... I felt my insides churn as he prodded at my hole...

"Keep looking at me." He ordered... I glared hatefully at him as he demanded me to do something I certainly didn't want to do. He then took me by my thighs and shoved me into him, causing his dick to jam right into me...

"Mm-MMGGHHHNNN!" I shrieked underneath the hand that clamped my mouth shut. THAT BASTARD! He didn't even finger me or anything! I felt a hot burning sensation between my legs and hot tears stream down my cheeks. I tried fighting the tears but it was too late... He had seen them and he had won. I felt like I was being ripped in half at this point and it only got worse when he'd thrust hard into me... I wanted to throw up. I wanted to just do anything to get out of this mess, but nothing was working; I couldn't wake up from this nightmare.

I felt the hand slowly remove itself from my face. I was then forced upright; directly onto Mephiles' lap, which caused his entire length to go balls deep within me... I gave a low groan."I-It fucking hurts..." I managed to murmur, tears streaming down my face as my arms were forced behind my back by another pair of disembodied arms... He then took great pleasure in my discomfort as he leaned forward, his muzzle pressed against my ear.

"I'll fuck away the pain, Sonic..~" He purred darkly. I felt my stomach lurch within my body. How could he live with himself like this? Being a complete scumbag and raping me and then trying to play sweet... How disgusting. He then pressed his muzzle against my lips and I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't kiss back as he began to pound away into me again... My body taking it all, thanks to Shadow's own personal training in the bedroom. I felt my breakfast threatening to show itself again due to the intensity of this situation; so I broke away from him and cried out in pain.

"S-Stop... N-No more..." I whimpered, hoping he'd take the hint and pull out... My insides were on fire at this point, and not in the good way either... His testicles slapped against my ass each and every single time he pounded into me. I yelped in pain as he forced me backward and suddenly facedown. His dick wedged deep inside of me. I laid my head down upon the cold ground as he sped up his pace, my body trembling as he did all this to me... He kept ordering me to look at him, to make noise or to talk but I didn't plan on giving him anything he wanted. I scowled angrily forward then shot him a hateful glare over my shoulder... But he looked unphased by mt dirty look, then he scoffed, chuckling as he reached underneath... He squeezed my cock tightly and my eyes fluttered with pleasure.

"Fine... Be like that." He rolled his eyes as suddenly a handful of tentacles attacked me from beneath... One large, thick one, jammed into my mouth and began to fuck my mouth. I gagged as my eyes flew open in disbelief. It was thicker than I had expected... It caused my jaw to ache as my arms being forced harder against my back, causing a low groan to come out of me. My shoulders felt like popping out of their sockets at any moment. I then thought of the only thing I could do at this moment. I held my breath as I bit hard down upon the tentacle that had invaded my mouth and it squirmed in for a second before I unlatched my jaw, allowing the thick creature to slither out with a gurgle, retreating back to where it came from. Mephiles' eyes drill into the back of my skull, obviously angry that I did that as he suddenly snatched me up, pulling me back by one of my quills. I screamed as his fingers pulled out several individual strands of my quills that were still attached to my head.

"C-Cut it out!" I snapped, glaring at him from over my shoulder, my eyes watering.

He ignored my plea as he wedged himself deep inside, causing me to tense up in pain and ever the slightest pleasure. "You'll regret doing that, Sonic." He growled darkly as he then forced my cheeks apart as he forced me back forward, his cock hitting my P-Spot. My eyelids fluttered again and I gritted my teeth, muffling the moans that were threatening to even slip out of my mouth... There was no way that I'd let him hear them.

"M-Mephiles stop!" I ordered, turning my head to the side as I opened one of my eyes, locking with his face as his organ slammed into my sweet spot over and over in a rhythm. "I-It hurts!" I hissed, drooling on myself... I cursed at my body. It was working against me.

"...Do you really want me to stop though?~" He asked darkly, he then leaned over me, pressing his cold, smooth muzzle against my shoulder blade. "Your body is taking it all at this point... Do you really want it to all stop or do you still want it like the little whore that your body is making you out to be...?~" He asked darkly, causing me to cringe a little... He was right... My mouth was saying something completely different from what my body was doing... Precum dripped out of my tip and I felt the urge to climax hit me in waves as he pounded into my P-Spot... I felt like I was going insane with pleasure now... He then suddenly stopped slamming into me, sliding his girthy rod out of my hole, which gave me a second to relax... I heard his shoes click against the ground, which sounded like tile... but it was nothing but a black smooth surface... I then glanced over my shoulder at him, trying to figure out what he was planning to do... But before I could even process everything, he forced me to stand up, using my quills again to guide me upward... My bare feet stumbled across the floor as I felt a wave of pain run up my spine. Everything hurt from the tail down... I couldn't even glance down as a warm liquid slid down my legs... He for sure didn't cum yet... I knew it... It had to be blood. I scowled at him as I opened my mouth to speak.

"What is it now?!" I angrily barked as more hands shot back up from the ground, along with the dark tentacles from before... They snatched me up, into the air. I squirmed against them, hating how they felt... Freezing and scaly like venomous snakes. Mephiles then changed his form and he wasn't the same dark look-a-like of Shadow... Shadow's details had disappeared and now he was in his Crystal Form... I could only watch in horror as he took me back by my hips. "W-Wait chill out for a second!" I angrily said, kicking my legs against the disembodied hands and tentacles, only for my legs to be forced wider even more... I glared hatefully at him for a second, before the angry expression fell from my face... I had always been freaked out by this version of him... Well, he did technically kill me in this form of his, which made sense when I became frozen in fear. His bloodshot, glowing eyes locked with mine. He tilted his head in an ominous manner, similar to what a creepy, abandoned doll would do if it was haunted.

"For what..?" He asked darkly, he then pressed at my entrance.

"F-For um..." I had no answer, my stomach churning inside of me... He then chuckled and shook his head, slamming his dick directly into me...

"G-Gaah~!" I cried out in pleasure, only for the color to drain out of my face as he pulled back out and slammed into me in a similar manner, wanting me to moan again, but I refused to allow another moan escape from my mouth.

"Don't think that you can just mute yourself... I know how you like it... Rough and dirty, correct yes?" I felt my body answer for me, precum sliding down my shaft before I could deny anything... He then chuckled darkly, looming over me as he slammed into me over and over again. "You dirty little slut."

I felt my eyes water gain with tears... I wasn't sad but I was insulted in a way... I thought that only Shadow knew of this side of myself, but I guess not... Mephiles knew all my weak spots... Such as my tail being stroked while he thrust into me. Or the fact that my taint was super sensitive and I loved it when pressure was put against it. He then thrust upwards, causing an outline of his phallus to form on my tummy. I felt my body go over the edge from the intense pleasure.

"A-Aah!" F-Fuck!" I screamed. He was abusing my sweetspot at this point, jamming into me at the same angle... My eyes rolled back and I felt my legs shiver from it all.

"Just like that...~" Mephiles chuckled darkly at me, forcing my chin forward, forcing me to look up at him, we locked eyes as he plunged deeply into my anus, causing me to drool from the pleasureful waves that began to overpower the pain.

"S-Stop..." I whispered as my ears flattened against my head as he held my legs apart, my arms aching from being manhandled so roughly. "I...I can't handle this for much longer..." I muttered... That urge still bubbling up within me... I fought it off as long as I could but one final thrust into my P-Spot, then I caved into his desires... I arched my back and screamed. "N-NO! OH CHAOS!" I choked up in disbelief up as I climaxed all over myself... My cum beading up on my chest and stomach as Mephiles' cock slammed balls deep into me. I felt it twitch inside of my body as he shut his eyes tightly, cursing underneath his breath as he came inside.

"O-Oh no!" I screamed, pulling my hips upwards, in hopes that he'd pull out but he only yanked me back down, so I laid there suspended over the ground as he emptied his entire load into my body... I was in complete disbelief.

I couldn't believe it as he finally finished. He pulled out of me, very slowly ... Forcing me to feel every fine detail on his girth as he exited my body as he shot me a dirty, and even amused expression... For being a mouthless bastard I could tell what that meant. I shut my eyes tightly as I pushed... I wanted it all out of me... Blood and his seed spilled out of me as the arms released their grip on me, dropping me... I fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of me as I laid there in front of him, a dirty mess and full of cum. I fought back though. I scowled angrily and then weakly tried getting to my feet... But I could only make it up onto one of my knees, I felt myself trembling.

"Y-You are a disgusting... creepy son of a bit-" He cut me off by yanking my quills again, forcing me to tumble and lose my balance... He held me up by my quills as I fought to regain my composure... He then held my head firmly in place, slapping his semi-hard cock into my face.

"Clean up the mess you made." He ordered me... I looked at him as if he was crazy for a second before he shoved my face into his package. It was the only thing I could do at this point. My tongue traced the underside of his dick and I felt sickened. Even in his Crystal Form, he still felt like Shadow in several ways... but Shadow was never this brutal with me... As I began to suckle away the leftover cum on Mephiles' rod, he began to thrust into my mouth, his dick sliding across my tongue and prodding into the back of my throat, causing my gag reflex to react each and every single thrust... but he seemed to not care as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes staring through my soul and his face was dead serious as he began to fuck my mouth. The hands returned as my hands were forced down against the ground... So fighting back was utterly useless now. After he felt satisfied he pulled out of my mouth, saliva pouring down my chin as I eyed his length... It was completely hard again. I felt nauseous.

I leaned forward and coughed... I wanted to vomit due to the taste of his cum and my blood filled my mouth. It wasn't a good combination. "You poor thing..." He cooed at me, lifting my chin back up as he slapped his dick against my lips again, I shut my eyes tightly and just let it happen... He eventually resettled himself back into my mouth after fighting me to get it open; he then dipped back in... I had to worship his dick if I wanted to get out of this mess. So I swirled my tongue around his swollen sword and just hoped that it'd pleasure him... I thought about biting his dick off several times, but sadly if I pulled anything he'd slaughter me. He made that loud and clear. A hand got between my legs and stroked my penis... I made an annoyed expression as I felt myself get semi-hard again. After bobbing my head and dropping my jaw further, he fucked my mouth harder... His package slapping against my chin. Then he came without announcing... My only warning was a grunt and then his grip on my quills tightening even more. I was almost positive after this I'd be bald too. He yanked out so many of my quills at this point. I was forced to swallow every bit of his cream. I felt my entire face fluster as I was pushed back, falling flat on my sore ass... I leaned over to the side, laying down on the cold ground... It was the only comfort I had at this point... I felt extremely weak and worn out... Sick too. He stood over me and scoffed as he brushed off his lower stomach...

"How pathetic..." He said, obviously amused as I blinked tiredly.


End file.
